


Couple Tag

by Skamtrash



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Cute babies, Fluff, M/M, couple tag, i need more fics of these boys, not enough to my hearts content, send help, so i keep writing them, youre the man of my dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 18:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8928430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skamtrash/pseuds/Skamtrash
Summary: Even wants to do a couple tag with Isak and theyre just really fond and really in love





	

Even was having a week of complete highs. He was very eager and excited and was loving life. He had been watching hilarious videos of animals doing silly things and slipped into the youtube vortex and watched youtube vloggers and came across a couple tag video.

He thought it was adorable watching the couples answering questions and figured it'd be something fun to do with Isak so he invited him over the next day.

Even heard his door buzz and rose from his bed and headed towards the door. He opened it and smiled seeing his boyfriend, leaning in for a kiss, "I missed you." He muttered against his lips.

"I miss you too." Isak responded, "But lets get out of the hall." Even led the way into his apartment, Isak closing the door behind him as they walked to his bedroom. Isak took off his hat, scarf and jacket and hopped on Even's bed.

Even lied down next to him, rubbing his back, "How was your day?" he asked. "It was fine, nothing new happened." Isak replied, "Spoke to Emma, she doesn't totally hate me anymore so thats cool." Even nodded, "So I was thinking...how would you feel about filming a youtube video or just a video to put on facebook for our friends?"

Isak's eyebrows drew together confused, "Youtube? What for? About what?"  
Even shrugged, "I think it'll be fun. Just questions to answer as boyfriends. Are you keen?" Even asked kissing his lips.  
Isak eyes were glazed with lust as he softly nodded his head, "If it makes you happy and as long as theres more where that came from."  
Even laughed and pecked his lips once more and hopped up from his bed to grab a camera he used to use often for photography. He set it on his desk and set chairs parallel from the camera's view and patted the seat, "Come sit."

  
Isak listened to Even, "What are these questions about?" He asked curiously. Even didnt answer and pressed record on the camera and sat down besides his boyfriend.

"Okay hello friends, this is my beautiful boy, Isak." Even said wrapping his arm around Isak's waist as Isak blushed slightly. "We're going to answer these couple questions I found online. Ready?" Even asked, facing Isak as his boyfriend nodded in response.

Even looked down at his phone and read off the first question, _"Where and when did we first meet?"_  
Isak looked up at Even, "Ehm a couple months ago and in the bathroom at kosegroup. You were really obnoxious stealing all the paper towels." Even nodded, "It was all apart of my plan, why I went in the first place." He giggled and read off the second question.

_"Where was our first date?"_ He asked. Isak shrugged, "Official? Do parties count? If not, probably just to the coffee shop and you bought breakfast for me." Isak answered. Even looked at him and nodded, realizing how much he loved this boy. "Mhmm, and then we went to the park and sat in the grass and talked a lot." Even filled in. "I was so happy."  
Isak smiled and leaned in to give his boyfriend a quick kiss. He took Even's phone from him mid kiss, "Let me ask you a question, I need to test you too." Isak challenged.

Isak looked down at Even's phone, reading off the next question, _"What was your first impression of me?"_  
Even titled his head slightly to the side, "Dont you know that? You know I thought you were cute."

"And.....?" Isak asked trying to get more details. "I saw you on the first day of school with your friends and you were wearing that burgundy snap back and your green jacket and you were laughing and I just thought "fuck, he's hot and I want to get to know him. And that was it." Even shrugged smiling down at his boyfriend. Isak, blushing smiled down at the phone as Even asked, "What was your first impression of me?" Isak shrugged, "I never saw you before so I figured you were new and I mean I never liked a guy before so it was weird, confusing. Thought you were attractive but that was really it." He answered honestly. "And now?" Even questioned. "I think you're the most handsome and sweetest man there is." He smiled up to his boy and looked back down to read the next question, _" What am I good at?"_ Isak asked looking up at Even curiously.  
Even raised his eyebrows, smirking at his boyfriend, "Sucking dick."

Isak's eyes widened in shock and slammed his hand over his boyfriend's mouth, "This is going on the internet, you cant say stuff like that." He whispered to Even and gently removed his hand from Even's mouth. "Its true." Even muttered as he took his phone from Isak to get the next question.  
Isak buried his face in his palms, hoping it would rid his cheeks of the blush he knew was alive and well.

Even read off the next question, _"Favorite feature about each other?"_ Even decided to answer first, "My favorite feature about you is this little birthmark right here." He pointed to the one above his lip, "and the little curve in your upper lip. I think its cute." He smiled, leaning down to kiss it.  
"My favorite about you is your smile and the crinkle near your eyes when you're really happy or laugh, its one of my favorite things ever" Isak answered.

"God, we are so sappy." Even laughed. "That right there" Isak looked up fondly, interrupting Even's laugh. "That laugh and your face when you do." He shook his head in disbelief, "You make me weak." Even smiled and squeezed and rubbed Isak's thigh soothingly, continuing to the last tag question.

_"Complete this sentence “You’re my……..”?_  
Isak bit his lip and looked up at his boyfriend and answered without hesitation, "You're my man of my dreams." He smiled knowing Even is the only one who would understand what that meant to them. They continued to stare at each other fondly and Even pulled Isak to him and kissed his lips passionately, disregarding the video and pulling Isak towards him as they fell back on Even's bed.


End file.
